Yucks!
by Ovey
Summary: Ketika Taehyung yang begitu memuja kebersihan harus menjamu tetangganya yang mengaku terobsesi dengan segala hal-hal jorok. VKook. BoysLove. AU.


Ketika Taehyung yang begitu memuja kebersihan harus menjamu tetangganya yang mengaku terobsesi dengan segala hal-hal jorok.

 _ **This is so dirty. You can't read this, but you can if you want to.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Lemari cokelat dengan ruang yang begitu besar itu berderit kecil ketika Taehyung menutupnya dengan mata sedikit mengantuk. Mengangkat koper bermerk Gucci di samping kaki kanannya, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk sekedar melemparkannya tepat ke atas lemari di depannya.

Bergumam 'selesai' lalu memilih merebahkan diri di atas ranjang bersuprai putih polos dengan tangan kanannya ia jadikan alas. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup yang tak sengaja menangkap jam dinding yang membuatnya berpikir masih terlalu sore untuk tertidur.

Maka ia berencana untuk menyegarkan diri dengan mandi, lalu pergi berjalan keluar sebentar. Kakinya ia pijakkan pada marmer dingin di bawahnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

Tangannya dapat kapan saja memegang gagang pintu di depannya tersebut, lalu pergi memanjakan diri dengan air hangat di dalam sana. Namun ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat nyaring dan tak sabaran membuat Taehyung dengan langkah sedikit berlari menuju ruang utama lalu membuka pintunya agar ketukan menyakitkan itu dapat berhenti.

"Oh hai, tetangga baru. Aku pemilik rumah bercat abu-abu gelap tepat di sebelah kanan rumahmu."

 **VKook "Yucks!"**

"Maaf aku tak menyajikan makanan atau sekedar air putih, aku benar-benar belum membeli apapun." Taehyung berucap dengan nada bersalah, namun alisnya menukik menatap kedua boots Timberland di depannya yang terlihat begitu kotor tengah meninggalkan jejak di bagian bawah sofa.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku baru saja memakan hotteok dan tteokbeokki di pasar, kau harus kesana saat kau punya waktu. Makanan disana enak sekali." Telinga Taehyung hanya mendengar, namun pikirannya kabut akan bagaimana membersihkan sofanya agar kembali putih dan bersih.

Ia mengumpati pemuda di depannya yang tengah terduduk dengan kaos terdapat noda saus dan minuman di bagian dada. Fakta bahwa pemuda itu mencoba menghilangkan noda tersebut dengan menggosoknya lalu mengusakkan tangannya pada sofa Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendelik tak percaya.

"Ah ya, namaku Jungkook. Kata teman-temanku, aku jorok sekali. Jadi, maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membuat Taehyung tak sengaja melihat kuku-kutu kotor yang sedikit panjang itu. Belum lagi telapak tangannya sangatlah lusuh.

Taehyung terpejam menahan emosi. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Aku Taehyung. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Kau tau namaku, dan aku tak mau lagi rumahku semakin kotor." Taehyung berucap dengan mata sedikit merah, emosinya terlalu tebal untuk mengusir Jungkook dengan lebih halus.

Jungkook membola untuk beberapa saat, reaksinya tak dapat terkendali mendapat ucapan sarkas dari Taehyung. Hei, ia sudah mencoba baik. Namun itu hanya sepersekian detik, karena setelahnya Taehyung lah yang membola melihat pemuda dengan surai hitam di depannya meludah pada marmer tepat dimana Taehyung memijakkan kakinya.

"Itu untuk manusia yang terlalu memuja kebersihan hingga mengabaikan rasa kemanusiaan." Ucapnya tersenyum sebelah bibir, matanya menatap remeh Taehyung yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

Namun senyumnya hilang begitu saja tepat ketika Taehyung berteriak dan menendang meja di depannya dengan begitu keras dan penuh emosi.

Urat-urat di lehernya mengencang dengan rambutnya yang berantahkan ditemani wajah yang memerah, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menandakan bahwa Taehyung sedang marah.

Jungkook dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Ia bahkan menutup mata erat ketika Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya sembari berkata,

"Mari selesaikan ini dengan sempurna, Jungkook."

Matanya belum sempat ia buka saat tubuhnya terkejut karena Taehyung mendorongnya dengan kasar untuk berbaring hingga tengkuknya menubruk bagian keras sofa.

"Aku menyukai hal-hal kotor, tapi tak di semua hal. Kau harus tau itu." Jungkook dengan begitu cepat menatap Taehyung, ia menindihnya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Jika kau terlalu kentara dengan kejorokanmu itu, maka biarkan aku menunjukkan seberapa joroknya aku agar kau tetap mengingatnya selama sisa hidupmu." Jungkook merasakan nafas Taehyung begitu panas menerpa permukaan wajahnya, membuatnya menarik napas begitu dalam karena gugup yang melanda.

Ia bahkan tetap mendengarkan Taehyung dengan seksama ketika pria itu kembali berkata.

"Dan mungkin teman-temanmu akan berhenti memanggilmu jorok jika mereka tau bahwa aku lebih jorok darimu, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan sebentar lagi."

Dan Taehyung memulainya dengan begitu sempurna karena Jungkook mendesah begitu dalam saat Taehyung meremas kejantanannya sembari menggigit lehernya.

Pun Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan begitu sempurna ketika Jungkook berteriak bersamaan dengan spermanya yang menyembur mengenai perut Taehyung dan wajahnya sendiri.

Semua nyaris sempurna bagi Jungkook, sebelum Taehyung mencabut kejantanannya dan berlari ke arah dapur kemudian kembali dengan toples dengan tutup berwarna merah yang ia pegang dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook mulai gelisah, dan kegelisahannya memuncak ketika melihat Taehyung menjilat semua spermanya dan meludahkannya dalam toples.

Melihat Taehyung tersenyum bangga menatap sperma Jungkook, "Untuk ku jadikan selai sarapanku setiap pagi."

Dan Jungkook berteriak frustasi karena itu.

.

.

.

.

.

©Ovey

Jungkook mengernyit ketika melihat Taehyung tersenyum bodoh di depan pintu rumahnya, terlihat begitu rapi dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang ia gulung mendekati sikunya dan celana hitam yang terpasang begitu pas.

Dengan refleks Jungkook menatap dirinya sendiri, tersenyum bodoh karena Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan sedangkan dirinya masih menggunakan baju tidur dengan air liur masih membekas di pipi kirinya.

"Kau harus pergi bekerja, untuk apa kemari?" Jungkook hendak menutup pintunya ketika Taehyung hanya tersenyum semakin bodoh, namun tangannya kram seketika mendengar Taehyung berteriak,

"Selaiku habis, aku belum sarapan. Tolong buatkan aku selai secepat yang kau bisa, Sayang." Jungkook membola. Ia memukul bahu kiri Taehyung dengan begitu keras, membuat empunya meringis karena terhuyung nyaris terjatuh.

"Kau gila?! Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, kau akan terlambat." Taehyung tertunduk kecewa karena itu.

"Maksudku, akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama jika kau tak membantuku, Keparat Kim." Dan Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dengan tak sabar, mengabaikan Taehyung yang tertawa tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu lalu berperang hebat di atas meja.

Oh, mereka tak perduli. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Kalian boleh muntah, tapi jangan salahkan saya. Saya udah memeringatkan kalian, haha. Maaf karena saya tak menggambarkan bagian 'uhh-ahh' mereka. So, let me see how you react for this. Leave some review, _**please**_.

Oh ya, maafkan jika ada typo(s).

Fb: **Ovëy**


End file.
